Bereft of Hope
by Agretlam
Summary: Eragon finds himself in the clutches of the mad dwarves of Az Sweldn rak Anhuin while Saphira and Arya scour the land of Alagaesia for him. Can they save Eragon before it's to late? M for torture. My first fanfic .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Agretlam here. Hope you guys like the fanfic but it's unlikely as it's my very first fanfic. Review me, flame me, do whatever you wish. I'm hoping for some criticism to improve my writing! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking Point**

A small light dimmed the room, reflecting over the man's face, his once handsome features were scarred and broken. The only untarnished piece of flesh on the man's face were his brown eyes, coursing his hopelessness and broken spirit throughout the night.

Eragon was sitting forced up in chains, encircling each arm and leading to the ceiling. His tunic and shirt were at the side of the room, bloody and Eragon was left in nothing more than a pair of leather trousers. Blood was seeping from each cut, each bruise tormenting him with more pain, all contributing factors to his already weakened mind.

The first week wasn't too bad, Eragon just had time to get used to his position and adapt but after a few weeks, Eragon concluded that their was no rescue team. He was alone, destined to be here…forever. Tears began to course down his face, wetting his dry face and falling to the stony floor.

_I just need to think of happy memories, _Eragon told himself optimistically. A mind interjected his own and Eragon realized he had lowered his barriers too much, _Happy memories? No, you are destined to stay here forever; Shadeslayer. _Eragon could feel a cackling laugh course through his mind before he blocked it out, trying to focus on one object, which happened to be a fairth he had made of Arya and Saphira, both their green and blue eyes dazzling back at him.

The mind retreated, seemingly annoyed that he had not fully broken Eragon. _I need to get out of here, _Eragon concluded before it all went dark, and he dipped his head, unconscious from the lack of blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Arya and Saphira were huddled around a campfire, Brisingr shining in Arya's hands, anger and despair emanating from their eyes. Eragon had been missing for two weeks and no one in 100 leagues, knew who or what took him and where he was. Arya had tried everything within her power to find Eragon but to no avail. Saphira was not like she used to be lately, constantly mournful, doubtful of their resolve and when Saphira thought Arya was sleeping, would quietly keen sadly.<p>

Arya herself however, was not untouched. _I will find Eragon, he is my best friend, _Arya kept telling herself doubtfully. The wavering flames in front of them brought out the utter anger from the two beings surrounding it. _How could I have let this happen? To him of all people? The last hope in Alageasia and I let him fall! He's gone, GONE! _The same thoughts tore down Arya's spirits minute after minute, before Saphira interjected. _Arya we will find Eragon and if he is hurt, well let's just say that I won't be holding back. _Arya found Saphira's statements comforting but remained with an impassive look upon her face.

Before long Saphira and Arya agreed it was high time they attempted to scry Eragon. The only reason they had waited this long was due to fear of what Eragon might be, their worst fear being that they see nothing which would mean that Eragon is either dead, or in Galbatorix's clutches. Arya looked at Saphira fearfully who nodded, _It's time Emerald Eyes. _Arya left out a soft whimper over the water she had dug from the ground, "Draumr Kopa."

The water stopped reflecting the beautiful flares of the fire to the right of them and reflected a dungeon, depicting Eragon in chains, his once handsome face torn and body broken. Eragon's scars were dripping blood from more places than Arya had feared yet his brown eyes remained vigilant but lost. Eragon's once optimistic, serene glare was replaced with a loss, like the fire in his eyes had been extinguished.

Arya remained impassive as small tears coursed down her face, her cheeks reddening and forcing a small hiccup out of her, so soft that even Saphira did not notice. Eragon remained untouched for several minutes before a voice enveloped the room, a dark, booming voice, as a dwarf came into view. The dwarf's eyes were grey, his clothes consisted of black robes and his stout beard, pitch black to suit them. "Shadeslayer," he spat. "You're awake, good. Time to test our next treatment," the dwarf finished as he looked inside his robes and picked out a small vial. The vial looked as if it encased a small green liquid with a red tinge. The dwarf poured the liquid onto a knife which had old dwarf signs engraved onto it. Arya recognized them, her eyes flared with anger and her fist hit the ground spitefully, "Az Sweldn rak Anhuin". Saphira let a small jet of blue flame erupt from her mouth as her jaw twitched in hate. Arya and Saphira turned their attention back to the water, horror filling their eyes as the dwarf plunged the knife into Eragon's stomach and the rider let out a loud scream. Eragon shivered for a moment, screaming throughout the dungeon then went limp for a small while as tears grew in his eyes, the pain apparently coursing throughout his whole body.

The dwarf merely sat there and laughed, "That was part of the poison that coursed through your little elf friends body when you brought her to the Varden, although a little different." He smiled wildly and looked at Eragon with a proud chuckle, "I added a few adjustments to it, for it will not kill you, no. Just send you to the depths of madness that even our dear King Galbatorix would envy." Arya let out a loud gasp and screamed at the water, "Eragon!" Arya closed her scrying session, so as to preserve energy, not to mention guard her mind from watching the dwarf inflict anymore horrors upon the rider.

Arya sat for a small while, her body shaking as Saphira let a wing fall over Arya warming her body and she gave a thankful smile before resting against Saphira, sobbing more quietly. Before Saphira fell asleep, Arya announced, "Tomorrow, I will search the ground while you search the skies Saphira. Is that agreeable with you?" _Aye, Emerald Eyes, _and with a nudge of her head, comforted Arya. _I, too, miss the little one. _Without another word the two lonely souls fell asleep, strengthening their resolve for the next day.

* * *

><p>Eragon awoke to gut wrenching pain. <em>The poison works, <em>he thought bitterly to himself as he tried to grab his stomach in an attempt to soothe his pain. Nothing worked, it didn't kill Eragon but nor did it ever leave his system. Eragon would be writhing on the ground for hours just from one attack of pain, gasping, hoping for it to go away, wishing for someone to save him.

Suddenly the dwarf returned to the room, his grin growing evermore. "Up for a new session, Eragon?" Eragon dipped his head, feeling nothing but the hopeless desire to die, right here, right now. "Just kill me…" Eragon told the dwarf softly. "Oh I will but first we are going to have some fun," the dwarf replied evilly. Then Eragon looked at the ground, and there was a scuffle and a bang as Eragon looked back up, the light in the dwarf's eyes was gone, his last evil smile etched upon his face as a knife penetrated through his chest.

A green cloaked figure walked towards Eragon and looked at him closely before placing their hands on his cheeks. It was a woman, her touch was familiar to Eragon and without a word she released him from the chains and helped him down to the ground softly. "Who-" but the figure interjected, placing a finger at his lips and whispering, "Slytha." Eragon smelt the air one last time, the fresh scent of pine cones engulfed his senses instead of the usual scent of the stone cold filth of the dungeon. With one last word, Eragon saw two bright emeralds staring back at him as he fell into the dream world, "Arya…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. Not really happy with this chapter to be brutally honest but I did put a bit of effort into it. It feels a bit redundant in some scenes, the torture stuff is getting a bit old, in the next chapter hopefully I will move on BUT it will probably involve Eragon having to overcome the death of a character (once he returns to the Varden). Anywho, rate me, review me, and above all else, FLAME ME. I want advice, any at all**. **Also this story may seem a little girly with all the Eragon/Arya so if you don't like it, don't read it! Next chapter will have some action, :D, :D ,:D ,:D and some Saphira bonding. As you can see this chapter is much larger, sorry for the spontaneity.**

**Chapter 2**

**Broken Vessel**

Eragon's POV

Eragon woke to strange noises, obscure scents and the soft feel of Arya's hand on his forehead. His vision was blurry but Eragon could make out two glowing emerald orbs staring down at him with both relief and sadness welling in them. Arya looked at Eragon intensely as tears began to form in her eyes and she looked at the ground mournfully, as if she did not deserve to gaze into the eyes of him. Eragon, laying there in immense pain, pulled his hand up under Arya's sad and swollen cheeks as he wiped a tear from her eyes, he pulled her chin up to look at him. "I missed you..." were the first truthful words he had spoken to anyone in over three weeks. Arya looked at him, returning to her passive gaze, "I missed you too."

Arya was wearing a green dress, just as the one she had worn in Ellesmera, obviously so she could fit in with the humans. It brought the colour in her eyes out brilliantly and shone against her while brightening even her saddest look. Eragon looked down, Arya had attempted to heal some of his grievous wounds but some still remained, he was wearing some brown tight leather pants to stop the bleeding and a thick white shirt, with bandages wrapped around his arms and torso. Suddenly, Arya leaned over and pulled Eragon up into a seating position and helped him to gain his standing posture before embracing him lovingly. "I'm sorry, I failed you Eragon," she whispered into Eragon's ear. Eragon held her tightly and adjusted to the wonderful feeling of comfort, his eyes suddenly filling with tears when he spoke in a broken tone. "You could never fail me, Arya. However, I failed you." Arya released the embrace and looked at him curiously. Eragon fell to the ground, holding his knees as he released a soft sob, not looking directly into Arya's eyes, those emerald orbs of judgement. "I was not as strong as you Arya. Don't worry I didn't give them anything on Ellesmera, I just..." he broke off, a shameful look etched upon his bruised face. "They broke me," Eragon finished, tears breaking from his face and landing in the dirt.

Eragon looked up, Arya was no longer standing but sitting next to him and before Eragon realised what he was doing, his head fell onto Arya's soft shoulder and even with her rough tunic he still felt safe and comfortable. The elf held Eragon's head tightly to her, not risking letting him go again. "Do not fear, Eragon, if anyone tries to take you away again, I will personally tear them limb from limb and don't forget Saphira. You mean more to me, than you know," Arya finished with a smile resting on her lips, resting her head against his and Eragon began to regain his own composure, feeling the compassion of her words, feeling something he had not felt for weeks, feeling loved. _Where would I be without Arya and Saphira, _he thought. _Both captured my heart in ways I never dreamed imaginable and when I sit here with Arya, my nightmares seem to fade._ Eragon let out a choking laugh, unwilling to move away from her warm and loving resting place.

"Did you look after Saphira, like you promised?" Eragon asked, trying not to sound accusative. Arya pulled an arm around and pulled Eragon tighter, "I did, Wiol Ono. She should be here in the hour. Stop worrying yourself Eragon!" Eragon had never seemed Arya so angry, so worried, and so scared?

"You almost died! You were being tortured for weeks, FOR WEEKS while I sat in the Varden. I should have been the one tortured, not you, never you!" Arya's head was up turned away from him, attempting to reclaim her usual impassive look. "What would I have done?" she asked in a soft whisper that Eragon was lucky to hear. Eragon moved his hand slowly to hers and squeezed it tightly, "But I'm here now."

Arya looked back at him, her eyes reflecting a man with bruises, cuts and never healing sores, he endured just to keep her and Saphira from harm. She leaned closer to him. Eragon and Arya's hearts were almost locked together as their noses nuzzled each other, their foreheads touching and Eragon's mind was sprawling wildly. _What am I doing? I shouldn't do this, I'm a rider and she's an elf, this can never be. That's Arya talking, not you _he reminded himself._ Does she really want this? _Eragon wondered but couldn't stop. Eragon's thoughts never projected or stopped him as their lips closed in, Arya's emerald orbs closed shut followed by Eragon's brown ones and their lips met.

Arya's POV

Their tongues had clashed, Eragon and Arya battling wildly for more of the other, each trying to explore the other's mouth with as much love and vigour as the other. _What am I doing? _Arya's sensible part of her brain was telling her. _What about my duties, my age? What about Faolin...? _Arya was asking herself with the same questions over and over but never stopped kissing Eragon, she was forcing those thoughts out and kept her mind blank just enjoying the moment. Eragon had finally opened his eyes, staring at her with such intense emotion that Arya was afraid her heart would melt then and there but she returned the look just as meaningfully, neglecting her usually impassive gaze. _I think, I do _she told herself. _How can I not be sure? Love should be simple, I should know if I love him or not. Now I've basically taken advantage of him at his weakest, oh this is going to be painful, Arya _decided, hating herself for turned her head in a human like way, her voice becoming soft and gentle but easily portraying what she was going to say next, "Eragon..." Eragon looked at her and smiled in a hauntingly innocent fashion, betraying the fact that mere hours ago he was being tortured to the ends of the earth. "We can't-" Arya began but was interrupted by a loud mental projection as two large blue wings drifted above them, _LITTLE ONE, _Saphira screamed through her mind and Eragon looked up happily as he ran over to where she intended to land.

_I'll tell him after the war. Memories were flowing through Arya, their first meeting, the duel, their travels to Ellesmera, his confrontation at the Agaeti Blodhren, their meeting before the Burning Plains battle, the campfire, Eragon comforting her after Oromis and Glaedr's death's, _all looming through her head at once as Arya felt her heart speed up. Arya moved one of her hands over her breast and looked at Eragon caringly, _I...do love him but he can never know, not until Galbatorix is dead. _A gentle yet growling voice intruded into Arya's mind, for a second she was worried until she realised it was Saphira, whom Eragon was now huddled up against and had explained the situation too. _From what I just heard Emerald Eyes, you care for my rider in the way he has desired for a long time yet you betray your feelings because of your duties, _Saphira instigated, her proud tone never wavering but her gentle voice remaining calm. Arya retorted instinctively with her tone she usually kept for her mother, defensive and sure, _we cannot be, Eragon must focus. _Saphira's tone turned suddenly angry, _Coward, Eragon spills his heart for you and you're more focused on what 'needs to be done'. _Arya was taken aback by Saphira's spiteful tone but never showed it on her impassive face; so as to not cause Eragon worry while he curled next to Saphira and his eyes betrayed his will as he fell asleep almost instantly. It had been the first time Eragon had fallen asleep naturally since his torture. Arya gazed upon Eragon, her heart fluttering.

_You think I don't want to tell Eragon? You think that every time I break his heart I don't feel my heart crack mournfully in regret as well? I love him with all of my heart but his destiny is more important than me and I cannot tarry him with selfish desires, _Arya explained depressingly. Saphira gazed upon Arya with her great blue eyes, and her wings rose and fell over Eragon as if to protect him from Arya. _I am most grateful for you saving Eragon from the clutches of __Az Sweldn rak Anhuin but you need to think carefully before you break his heart again, I doubt he will hold much to anything you say after it. Eragon is not one to hold grudges against anyone, he won't show it but I will feel it in his heart, the betrayal seeping at him like a two headed snake. Emerald eyes, did this come into your logic, what if Eragon dies and Galbatorix lives? Would you let Eragon die knowing that you don't love him and merely used him as a tool to gain your own means? Sleep on it, _Saphira finished her argument with a sniff and rested her head over Eragon's bruised body.

Arya carefully moved closer to Eragon as Saphira watched her closely. "I'm just going to heal some of his bruises," Arya reassured Saphira in the ancient language. "Waise Heil," Arya exclaimed softly over Eragon's face, careful not to wake him, but just as the cut healed, another opened and another, soon bruises were appearing everywhere. _What did you do? _Hissed Saphira. Arya looked confused, _I just healed- _and more bruises were appearing on Eragon, cuts scraping down his legs and blood piercing from the wounds and through his tunic and leggings. Eragon was shifting in his sleep but never woke to Arya and Saphira's surprise. Arya had to use all her magical knowledge to attempt to suppress the newly opening cuts, _it's the poison! It must have remained dormant until Eragon slept, then bruised and bashed him for the next day so he wouldn't be strong enough to withstand their torture, _Arya explained to Saphira. "Curse them I say! Curse them all for doing this to him," Arya spoke hatefully, Saphira dipping her head in agreement and looking at Eragon.

Eragon began to shift in his sleep more rapidly and shake, similar to a seizure except he was screaming, "Stop! No…Please, stop…" Eragon began to cough up blood as Saphira and Arya helplessly held him down. _Do something Emerald Eyes, now please, _Saphira begged. Tears filled Arya's eyes as she tried to stay focused, "I don't know how to stop it but you should try shielding his consciousness from the pain while I try to devise a spell." Saphira nodded and began her mental protection upon Eragon's consciousness. After a few minutes, Arya decided she had no idea what kind of spell could stop such dark poison so she ran to her saddlebag on Saphira and began to rummage through it for something, anything to delay Eragon's pain. Arya searched and searched but was unfortunate. "Nothing," she gasped at Saphira. "This is dark magic; there is only one cure to a poison similar to this that I have ever heard of and Angela was the one who spoke of it! The Varden are a two day flight from here, assuming I can wake him and you get there in time Saphira." Arya sat down beside Eragon and placed her hands over his head and moved him onto her lap, cradling him as she shook uncontrollably. _Look after him, Emerald Eyes, _Saphira growled and in an instant, she was gone.

Arya leant down and stroked Eragon's cheek and began to sing in her usually soft voice to her poisoned partner.

_O friend of my heart,_

_Fly back to me,_

_O friend of my heart,_

_Come back to me,_

_O friend of my heart,_

_Cry with me,_

_O friend of my heart,_

_Fly….back…to me…._

Arya finished the last sentence with extreme slowness and tears began to form in her eyes as she again attempted to heal Eragon's wounds with complexly thought out sentences strung in the ancient language. The relief from the pain allowed Eragon to regain consciousness for the moment, opening his eyes slowly as he gazed upon the beautiful elf before him.

Eragon looked up, fear blazing in his eyes. _Where am I? _he thought as he rushed to the conclusion that he was once again in the clutches of the dwarves, he moved back, holding himself and screamed, "Get away from me!" A small hand approached him and held his and he realized that he had been dreaming as he moved forward, Eragon's vision returning and he witnessed Arya reach forward and hug him. As Eragon tried to return the hug a sharp pain erupted in the pits of his stomach and coursed out into his veins, down his legs, up his arms and throughout his spine. Eragon screamed in agony as Arya leapt back, fearing she had hurt him and Eragon fell to the ground, writhing. "It's the poison," he explained in gasps.

More of Eragon's wounds began to reopen as the attacks progressed and he only found comfort in the fact that Arya was there to soothe him. Arya had explained the situation Saphira was in and where she intended to go. In an attempt to converse Arya into a brighter topic Eragon began to slowly hint about the incident earlier, about the kiss which he had clearly not forgotten as easily as she wished. "Arya, about what happened earlier, I-" Arya interrupted him with a quick movement of her hand and responded quickly, "My emotions got the better of me Eragon, can you forgive me?" Eragon looked at her suspiciously while his thoughts could not help but wonder, _This is all she meant by it? Kissing me was a mistake or a distraction? _Eragon shifted uneasily and waved his hand at Arya, "There is nothing to forgive, Arya Svit-Kona," Eragon told her untruthfully. Eragon's stomach churned again, not from the poison, no this was the same churning Eragon had felt once before after the blood-oath celebration. "How many times do I have to tell you Eragon, never use formalities when we are alone" Arya growled but let out a small smile. Eragon almost had to force himself to smile back but his heart was aching. Eragon had no wish to be anywhere near Arya at this point, he just wanted to ride Saphira through and weep, but he could not show it.

Arya looked at him and Eragon felt strange, her look was not of its usual impassiveness but concern and guilt. "You should rest; you will need all your energy if you wish to outlast this poison until Saphira gets back." Eragon shifted in his bedroll and looked at her menacingly before dropping his head, remembering his torture, remembering all the people he has lost but most of all remembering that once again Arya won't have him. "What if I don't want to outlast it Arya? Everyone seems to be out to kill me. I'd just be doing most of Alagaesia a favor anyway," Eragon was interrupted when a hard slap cut clean across his face and left a red mark. Arya glared at him and seemed to be unsatisfied that her slap had proved the point she was trying to get across. Arya flicked her hair angrily as she stood up over Eragon, the fire next to him blazing the emotion etched upon her face. "How can you say that, Eragon? Saphira cares about you, Nasuada cares about you, Roran cares about you, I, care about you…" Eragon responded with a sigh, "Saphira and Roran sure, but do you care about me Arya? Does Nasuada, does even the Varden? If I died, they would all be mourning the asset, their rider, not Eragon, their friend. I am merely a tool to most, the only person who genuinely cared after Brom was Oromis and Glaedr and they're dead now…" Arya looked long and hard at Eragon and moved closer to him and grasped his leg with a tender touch, "I always cared for Eragon the man, not Eragon the rider."

Eragon looked at Arya and he could see the truth in her eyes, "Forgive me Arya; I should not have doubted your friendship, nor everyone else's. I just…the dwarves, they recklessly hated me so unjustly that now all I seem to be able to see is fear and hate, no matter how hard I try." The situation seemed to reflect that of him and Arya almost a year ago, except in opposite positions. Arya made no motive to talk but sat next to Eragon and let him talk. "It was strange, it was like a nightmare but I couldn't escape it. People hate me because of my deeds I understand, but they hated me just because I was a dragon rider. They had no want for any information from me in the slightest. They just wanted to cause pain and suffering, attempt to break me, they just wanted revenge. It hurts me," Eragon paused as his eyes became wet, "to have become a victim of such reckless hate." Arya looked at Eragon mournfully and leant over to comfort him, her emerald eyes not leaving his brown ones, each locked.

Eragon felt a sudden surge of pain erupt throughout his body, coursing through his bones and blood, bubbling like a boiling stew. "No, not again!" Eragon's mind shifted and he was no longer in the presence of the beautiful princess Arya, but tied up in chains, back in the dungeons; in the clutches of the Az Sweldn rak Anhuin. Three dwarves surrounded Eragon, all wearing the same black robes with symbols engraved upon their chests and all three of them holding a tray of equipment to use on Eragon. The trays consisted of an assortment of knives, poisons and mind inducing toxins. The dwarves proceeded cackling and smiling at Eragon's misery and disposition as they plunged knives into his flesh. It started off soft then for the next few minutes they continued with stabbing and prodding all his weakest areas, then proceeded to pouring the most toxic and painful poisons inside the gaping wounds causing Eragon to scream more, "Please, stop! I have done nothing to you," Eragon pleaded and pleaded but to no success as the dwarves continued their treatment, eventually burning his feet and cooling them quickly then cutting them while pouring dry ice on the rest of his body. Cold hands would grasp his throat and pry open Eragon's mouth as another dwarf would force a knife near his lips, cutting and carving, attempting to make sure they are never usable again. The third dwarf was busy snapping small parts of Eragon's legs, breaking the bones and injecting small poisons while Eragon continued screaming. "Stop, please I beg you. STOP!" Eragon closed his eyes as another blade reached forward to touch his eyelids and he awoke, still screaming and Arya was leaning over him, her hands on Eragon's shoulders looking at him worriedly.

Arya pressed a damp cloth against his head, speaking quietly, "What did they do to you, Eragon?" Eragon looked at Arya sadly then attempted to regain a sterner look. "How long was I out?" Arya spoke softly, brushing her hand over the fire, pushing the flames lower to reduce the heat close to Eragon, to help the fever, "An hour or so but you are avoiding the question."

"Why does it matter? It's not going to change anything, either way what happened, happened and there is nothing anyone can do to change it." Eragon sat up while he spoke as he allowed Arya to suture some fresh wounds and heal him as she saw fit.

"It helped me, when I told you."

"I just want to forget it, ok?" Arya submitted to Eragon's wishes, nodded and grasped his shoulder lightly with her small honey colored hands, softly healing the scars in between his shoulder blades. The cold touch caused Eragon to jump as a shiver sent up his spine which Eragon guessed was not all because of the coldness of her touch. When Arya finished healing Eragon's shoulder blades, he felt alone, like Arya's touch and healing was keeping him company from the wilderness. Eragon looked at Arya compassionately and grabbed her hand lightly in a friendly way. "Thank you Arya, I appreciate all the trouble you have gone to keep me safe. You are a true friend."

Arya POV

Arya looked up at Eragon, her eyes flashing dully. "I would not call it trouble, saving my best friend from impending and endless torture." Eragon smiled back at Arya, holding her hand even tighter. Arya blushed but did not turn away, attempting to keep her feelings locked within herself like Pandora's Box. _Why does he suddenly have this effect on me? _Arya asked herself. Arya pulled out some more herbs stored in the pockets of her leggings. "At the rate these sores are opening up, I'm not sure if you'll…" Arya began but stopped herself.

"I'm not worried."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm with you," Eragon finished with a smile. Arya glanced towards him, not regarding him with the emotion she would like too, "It's going to get worse, the longer Saphira takes. I fear within the next few hours the pain will become so unbearable that you will pass into the void." Eragon shifted uneasily before Arya as she watched him closely. Eragon's expression expressed fear then sadness and then resignation. Arya and Eragon sat silently for a few minutes before Eragon finally made a motion to talk. "I am glad that of all the people I could be with before I die, I was privileged enough to be with you, one," Eragon paused. "Last," Eragon flicked some dirt into the fire as if to finalize his sentence, "time." Arya glanced angrily at Eragon, "You promised me you would not pursue me further." Eragon stumbled for his words, composing his words slowly as if they hurt to say it, "I didn't mean it like that." Arya reframed from looking at Eragon for a small while, glancing only at her own rough garments, repairing some of the leather slowly with magic. _He was just trying to be nice and once again I have pushed him further away. Eragon shows me nothing but love and comfort and I return him with…lies. After the war, _Arya told herself.

A noise forced Arya to shift her gaze quickly from her garments when Eragon let out a small yelp and fell to the ground, writhing once again but differently this time. Eragon's wounds were not only opening but small burns began to arise on Eragon's skin and burn through his clothes and mail. Eragon was awake and painfully screaming as Arya rushed to his side, forcing him to stay still and silencing Eragon's screams so that they remain unheard. Arya could do nothing but watch, every spell she attempted would only lead Eragon in more pain, the wounds were not closing and the burns ripping apart parts of his skin. She only managed to utter a spell to relieve a small amount of pain from Eragon but realized that once again he was not here. He was dreaming again, his nightmares uttering wordlessly into the wind. Arya in a loss of what to do, cradled Eragon's head in her arms, muttering into his ears words of comfort. Arya tried to withdraw Eragon from his dreams, "Shush, Eragon it's going to be alright, I'm here, I'm with you." Eragon's body calmed itself slightly and the writhing stopped for a while but the pain was now enduring Eragon in a waking form. "Arya, kill me, I beg you! The pain…is too much." Arya continued to hold Eragon's head in her arms, speaking gently and softly, "No, Eragon I could never do that. To even think of killing you, disgusts me." Eragon looked at her emerald eyes and forced her to meet his gaze, "Then give me Brisingr and I shall do It my-" Eragon interrupted himself with a loud howl breaking through the spells Arya put up to silence his screams. Arya held Eragon down, not allowing him to do anything he would regret. Eragon began to cough up blood on Arya's arms, cry out painfully and wordlessly attempt to reach for a weapon to end his suffering. Arya had tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling as her voice shook, "Eragon stop, please, for me…" Eragon's hand had just reached the hilt of Arya's sword and he shook, gazing at her, then his grip loosened. Eragon resigned to painful writhing for a few minutes without stopping, crying out for Arya to help him but she could not. Arya was quietly sobbing while holding Eragon by the end of it.

Eragon's POV

Eragon sat still in Arya's arms for a while, letting the pain subside whilst he attempted to pull himself together. He bit his lip, tasting that strangely familiarly metallic taste of blood as he looked up into Arya's eyes. "I can feel her."

"Who?"

"Saphira, of course," Eragon sang, professing a large smile from Arya's lips. _Little one, I'm here, _Saphira roared through the forest.

**Hope you guys liked it! Yours faithfully, Agretlam.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I should have announced this earlier...I am not writing anymore for this story. I loved the idea to start with but I was waiting for Inheritance for more influence and enthusiasm with ExA. Well I didn't get that...I got a kick in the jewels instead. Paolini's destruction of the series made me lose the will to write fanfiction about Inheritance. Again, I'm sorry for those who were waiting for an update but I am fine with people basing ideas off of my story if they credit me :D.

Thanks

Yours sincerely,

Agretlam


	4. Chapter 4: News!

Guys I have some ideas that might interest some of you. I was thinking of coming back to Eragon/Arya fanfiction but with a new story so this one is definitely finished. (Sorry if I got your hopes up). However, I was thinking of making a story regarding about 50-100 years after Galbatorix's death where an accident happens causing Eragon's beloved Saphira to perish leaving him in the world alone(I know I'm a cruel person ). Eragon is forced to return to Alageasia seeking vengeance but finds himself under the concerned gaze of a certain elf whom isn't likely to left the love of her life slip away from her a second time ;) or is she? Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this idea guys cause I might start writing again! Although I am at university studying to become a Primary School teacher at the moment so I might not update too often . Love you all for sticking with me even though I only wrote one story! Thank you for all the encouragement for me to write Inheritance fanfiction again! 3 3 3


End file.
